Kamika
Summary Kamika (カミカ Kamika) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Kamika has a rather calm demeanor and is always seen with a malicious smirk on her face. She is, however, a ruthless and cruel woman who finds pleasure in torturing her enemies. Although she looks confident and calm, Kamika can be greatly shocked whenever something unexpected for her happens, like when Mirajane Strauss inhaled her poison or when she, along the rest of the Garou Knights, were swallowed by shadows. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kamika Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Paper Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Binding Magic), Lightning Manipulation, Limited Memory Manipulation (Bringing Memories Only), Intangibility (Via Paper Body) Attack Potency: City level (Lightly damaged Natsu, Wendy and Human Mirajane), ignores conventional durability with Paper Blizzard: Green Dance Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (Took a serious kick from Satan Soul Mirajane) Range: Several hundred meters Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Magical Paper Intelligence: Average, skilled in combat and magic Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Techniques: * Paper Magic: A Magic that allows Kamika to manipulate paper in order to create different effects. This Magic seems to be used with a small piece of dark paper. ** Paper Body: Kamika transforms her own body into large quantities of free-floating, square papers. These papers can then reunite in order to reform her body. ** Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance: Through the use of various amounts of gray paper, Kamika forms a large shield used to protect from attacks, afterward hovering towards her person. This is powerful enough to defend against Wendy's Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang. She refers to the colored paper as the "God of Protection". ** Paper Blizzard: Red Dance (紙吹雪赤の舞い Kami Fubuki Aka no Mai): Kamika slips a red paper into her index and middle fingers and then releases it into the wind as she blows it, creating a wave of red-colored papers towards the target. She refers it to be the "God of Flames", being unable to be affected by fire. *** Scatter: Kamika manipulates the pieces of red paper into the form of giant-sized fists that punch the target continuously until they explode into a pillar of fire around the target. ** Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance (紙吹雪紫の舞い Kami Fubuki Murasaki no Mai): Kamika releases enormous amounts of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering the target immobile. She refers to it as the "God of Binding". ** Paper Blizzard: Green Dance (紙吹雪緑の舞い Kami Fubuki Midori no Mai): Kamika releases a torrent of green-colored papers. As the papers start to surround the targets, they manifest into poisonous gas. She refers to it as the "God of Poison". ** Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance: Kamika changes the color of her paper to yellow and blows it into the wind. It then explodes into more pieces of paper of the same color and releases a light capable of blinding, or several flashes of lightning that rush towards the target. She refers to the paper as the "God of Thunder". ** Paper Blizzard: White Dance: Kamika releases several streams of white-colored papers. The papers then rush towards the target, strong enough to throw Natsu Dragneel away. Afterward, the papers surround and slowly freeze the target. She refers to the said paper as the "God of Blizzards". *** Illusions: Kamika manipulates the pieces of white paper into a dome that entraps the target. Inside the dome, the target sees illusions of themselves. ** Paper Blizzard: Blue Dance: By releasing several blue papers, Kamika forms a large boat made of the colored paper to which she holds on to for transportation. She refers to the paper as the "God of the Winds". ** Paper Blizzard: Black Dance: Kamika engulfs the target in a sphere formed by pieces of black papers which, according to her, are capable of purging her enemies' darkness, though this was easily destroyed by Mirajane Strauss. She refers to the colored paper as the "God of Antidotes". ** Paper Blizzard: Indigo Dance: Kamika clothes herself with indigo paper, which she uses as a trap to use the colored papers' effects. After being seemingly hit, Kamika engulfs the target with a large sphere formed using the same papers. The victims inside the sphere will recall their personal traumas related to love, imprisoning them with the pain from the past. She calls these paper as the "God of Love". ** Paper Shuriken: Kamika releases different colored-papers forming into multiple Shurikens, which proceeds to rush to the target swiftly. Kamika can perform the spell in a different manner by summoning a torrent of gray-colored papers that morphs into multiple shurikens and hurls towards the target, while still be able to control the direction of its movements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Paper Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Memory Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Assassins Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7